Missing You
by Princess Emmanuella
Summary: What happens if the Titans can't get over something that happens two years ago?


We'll Be Missing You

"Someone in the Teen Titans died trying to save a young girl's life two years ago. It saved the young girl's life, but not their own. So the Titans have a Tribatue for this young hero for this is they're way of moving on. Please if you cry alot, this will make you cry like a geyser." The repoter said as she was standing infront of this hero's grave.

Beastboy steps out with Cyborg. They were both wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, and a black vest. In their hands were a purple rose. The background here is that they are on top of a grassy hill, the sun is about to rise and dark clouds are rolling in.

Beastboy: _Yeah... this right here (tell me why) _

_Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone _

_T__hat they truly loved (c'mon, check it out)_

_Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show _

_I laced the track you locked the flow _

_So far from hanging on the block of dough _

_Notorious, they got to know that! _

_Life ain't always what it seems to be _

_Words can't express what you mean to me _

_Even though you're gone _

_We still a team_

_ Through your family _

_I'll fulfill your dreams_

Cyborg: _In the future can't wait to see _

_If you'll open up the gates for me _

_Reminisce sometime _

_The night they took my friend _

_Try to black it out but it plays again _

_When it's real feelings' hard to conceal _

_Can't imagine all the pain I feel _

_Give anything to hear half your breath _

_I know you still livin' your life after death_

Then the camera turn to Terra and Raven. They wore a flowin black skirt, white t-shirt, and black vests. They too were holding a rose, the same color as Cyborg and Beastboy. Though they're background was much, much different. They were at the grave yard, quietly singing, but you could still hear them, looking for someone, but they can not find it.

Terra&Raven: _Every step I take_

_ Every move I make _

_Every single day Every time I pray _

_I'll be missing you_

_Thinking of the day _

_When you went away _

_What a life to take _

_What a bond to break _

_I'll be missing you_

Cyborg: _It's kinda hard with you not around _

_Know you're in heaven smilin' down _

_Watchin' us while we pray for you _

_Everyday we pray for you _

_Till the day we meet again I_

_n my heart is where I_

_'ll keep you friend _

_Memories give me the strength _

_I need to proceed_

_ Strength I need to believe_

Beastboy: _My thoughts,Big, I just can't define _

_Wish I could turn back the hands of time _

_Us in the 6 _

_Shop for new clothes and kicks _

_You and me taking flicks _

_Making hits stages they receive you on _

_Still can't believe you're gone _

_Give anything to hear half your breath _

_I know you still livin' your life after death_

Raven&Terra:_ Every step I take _

_Every move I make _

_Every single day _

_Every time I pray _

_I'll be missing you_

_Thinking of the day _

_When you went away _

_What a life to take _

_What a bond to break _

_I'll be missing you_

_Somebody tell me why_

_ One glad morning _

_When this life is over _

_I know I'll see your face_

Finally the camera turn to Robin. He was looking down with his mask off, and he hold a purple rose too. He wearing he same thing as the othe boys, but his back gorund was different. For he was in an alley and it was rainning. The street light was flickering, but you could still tell it was him.

Robin:

_Every step I take _  
_Every move I make _  
_Every single day _  
_Every time I pray _  
_I'll be missing you_

_Thinking of the day _  
_When you went away _  
_What a life to take _  
_What a bond to break_

All: _I'll be missing you_

Then it showed a video. It was the many pictures of Starfire, being well Starfire, expect Halloween of course. At the end where most already turn off the T.V. Starfire, was there smiling as she slowly turn completely invisable and the last thing she said was..."I'll be missing you too." Then she was gone.


End file.
